Confesiones en un dia de primavera
by jessyriddle
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Albus decide confesar algo a su familia. Advertencia: Slash


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Lista de estaciones.

Estación: primavera, Palabra: vegetación

* * *

Era un soleado domingo de primavera, y para disfrutar de ese cálido día Albus se encontraba acostado sobre la hierba en el parque frente a su casa, en un pequeño claro escondido entre la vegetación, como siempre Lorcan se encontraba con él.

Estaban platicando sobre lo que habían hecho en la semana, agarrados de las manos e interrumpiendo sus relatos para darse besos cuando de pronto Albus se puso serio.

- Creo que ya es hora de decirle a mis padres que estamos saliendo, digo ya lo saben mis hermanos, primos y nuestros amigos, solo faltan ellos-

El rubio sonrió, él tampoco quería seguir escondiéndose, no había nada de malo al estar enamorado de alguien de su mismo sexo pero su novio tenia un irracional miedo a lo que diría su familia.

-Mi madre ya lo sabe- soltó de repente Lorcan.

-Que? Le dijiste? Cuando? Que te dijo? Les habrá contado a mis padres? Porque no me contaste!-empezó el moreno.

-Cálmate Al! No le dije nada ella lo descubrió no sé como, pero me dijo que estaba feliz con eso, que eres un buen chico y todas esas cosas y me prometió que no diría nada a nadie.-

El otro se calmó un poco, hace dos años que salían y siempre que intentaba confesarle a sus padres que era gay, todo su valor Gryffindor se desvanecía, tal vez no debería haberle pedido al sombrero mandarlo a esa casa. El moreno estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando su novio se puso a horcajadas sobre él y se acercó para besarlo. En cuanto sus labios se tocaron el chico volvió en si, respondiendo el beso, el rubio pasó sus brazos por el cuello del otro enredando sus dedos en el cabello para profundizar el beso, Albus no se quedó atrás poniendo sus manos en la cadera del chico acercándolo a él.

-Tal vez deberíamos posponer ir con mis padres- dijo en un susurro ronco.

Haciendo acopio a toda su fuerza de voluntad el rubio se alejó de su novio.-No Al, vamos a ir ahora…- el chico lo miró frustrado- …para continuar con eso después en tu cama- terminó con una sonrisa picara.

El moreno se levantó de golpe, extendiéndole su mano al otro chico para ayudarlo a levantarse y envió su patronus a James, que se encontraba en la casa junto con su primo Fred haciendo experimentos para Sortilegios Weasley, pues necesitaba el apoyo de su hermano en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control.

En el cuarto del hijo mayor de los Potter , los dos primos estaban concentrados en su proyecto cuando el patronus del menor entró -Baja, voy a decírselo- los dos chicos se miraron y bajaron corriendo a la sala donde se encontraban Harry y Ginny.

Los adultos al verlos tan apurados pensaron que habían hecho algún desastre en la casa pero antes de que pudieran preguntar se escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Todos voltearon a ver como Albus entraba a la casa seguido por Lorcan aun con las manos entrelazadas; se acomodaron en la sala y el moreno cerrando los ojos empezó.

-Mamá, papá, soy gay y salgo con Lorcan desde hace dos años.- aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados esperando un regaño monumental, no vio el gesto de complicidad entre sus padres.

-Albus- empezó su padre- ya sospechábamos que eras gay, nunca te conocimos ninguna chica- el menor abrió los ojos y vio a su padre sonriéndole, pero luego se percató de la mirada enfadada y dolida de su madre.

-Al, como pudiste? Porque no nos habías dicho nada! dos años! No me lo puedo creer y por la cara que puso tu hermano lo sabia! Porque no nos dijiste? No confías en nosotros?-

el chico quedo sorprendido -no estas enfadadas porque soy gay?- preguntó.

-Claro que no- contestó su madre indignada - estoy enfadada porque parece que todos sabían y yo no! Pero pueden compensarme dejándome organizar su boda cuando se casen-

Los dos chicos se ruborizaron, Albus dejo escapar un -Que?- mientras su padre, hermano y primo reían disimuladamente.

Harry decidió intervenir antes de que a Ginny se le ocurriera otra cosa, además de querer darles un poco de espacio. -Ginny amor, vamos, se nos va a hacer tarde, acuérdate que vamos a cenar afuera-

Ella entendiendo lo que su esposo quería asintió y se fueron a preparar para unos minutos después abandonar la casa.

Albus acercándose a Lorcan le susurró en el oído -Vamos a terminar lo del parque?- y los dos desaparecieron rumbo a la habitación del moreno.


End file.
